


Monthly

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: It's the middle of the afternoon. It's the middle of the afternoon on a balmy spring day, and the house is peaceful and empty and his girlfriend is spread out on their bed like a banquet, and when he breathes in deep he thinks he can smell her already.





	

It's the middle of the afternoon. It's the middle of the afternoon on a balmy spring day, and the house is peaceful and empty and his girlfriend is spread out on their bed like a banquet, and when he breathes in deep he thinks he can smell her already. He is on his knees, balanced on the firm edge of the mattress, and when he sinks down towards her, hands either side of her hips, he _knows_ he can smell her, meaty and mixed with her arousal, and it makes his mouth water. When his thumbs circle on the soft flesh of her thighs, pushing a little, worshiping a little, she spreads her legs wider, and he can see, in her hair, the places where the blood has dried in tiny clots, where his teeth and his tongue are going to tangle and catch. Her own fingers are brushing over her clit, and the smell of her cunt thickens on his tongue, until he can't resist, can't tease any more, and he has to slide down and bury his face, scooping his tongue in one long line between her labia, smearing sweet and salt and iron and copper on his taste buds in clots and strings, and when she arches and gasps, he shudders a little, relief and hunger.

He's breathing through his nose, pulling in the smell of her, shower gel and scent drowning in sweat and sex and the heady, heavy smell of her menses, and his cock is awkward, caught between his body and the bed, but he doesn't want the distraction of touching himself yet. He fastens his mouth over her clit and sucks, pushing his hands up under her ass and pulsing his mouth until she's panting and the fingers she tangles in his hair are pulling at his scalp, when he pulls back and hides a smile against her hip, and then he's back again, dip dip dipping into her, mixing mucus and blood, sex and death, desperate, because this is the first day, when it's best and rich and when it means another month that they've got away with everything else they do, and this month she was late.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> p>The big problem with [this challenge](http://sky-pie.livejournal.com/6929.html) for me is that [ the scabs story ](http://cache.spurl.net/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.popslashinashack.com%2Fwickedlittletown%2Ffiction%2Ffirsttear.htm) has already been written – it's Joey, it's Lance, it's perfect for this challenge, it's perfect full stop, and that kept making all my ideas seem pathetic.
> 
> And then I was having problems coming up with an action that I could figure out how to write and which was in any way repulsive – I'm still conflicted about this idea, because, actually, it's not particularly horrid, or it shouldn't be, but I'm sure there are people who think it is, so maybe that counts, although I don’t want to encourage them… Meah. I'm hoping the suggestion at the end might up the potential wrong factor a little, and I It's the only semi decent idea I had, so I went with it … although I'm far far more disturbed that I wrote explicit!sex Joey / Kelly than anything else, if I'm honest.


End file.
